


Like Real People Do

by callusedsilk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Colleagues to Lovers, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fic Exchange, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Office Sex, Recovery, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex on Furniture, blink and you miss it mention of karen page/trish walker, it's a combo of the last two tropes tbh, mentions of claire temple/luke cage, or at least what was shown in the trailer, references to jessica jones season 2, sex in the middle of the day, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callusedsilk/pseuds/callusedsilk
Summary: Matthew Murdock has never backed down from a single fight in his life, to the point where people closest to him have made it clear that he can be a goddamn martyr. Being with Jessica Jones has never felt like a sacrifice.Matt just hopes he can makeherbelieve that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamua/gifts).



> The fic is set months after the end of Defenders and it's mostly compliant with Defenders. I'm pretty much just ignoring that funeral scene type deal at the end as having anything to do with Matt since that doesn't make sense to me. So in this Matt was just deemed missing for weeks and then came back.
> 
> Like Real People Do is a reference to the song of the same name by Hozier. I have it on my [darejones playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/callusedsilk/playlist/4CYUwhxV2Qrzk7odtkBA0v).

_You know, the only thing I remember from Sunday school is the martyrs. The saints, the saviors? They all end up the same way. Bloody and alone._  
  
Matt’s stomach turned and he shuddered. The ringing in his ears had blacked out to complete silence. His world on fire had been snuffed out and all he was left with was ash, smoke, and blood. He could smell it. No, he could _taste it_ in his mouth, in the _air_ , and in his very _soul_. He’d only been truly blind once since his initial accident and repeating the sensation did nothing to ease the icy gripping terror that tugged at him from the inside.  
  
Matt didn’t know where he was or how to get out. He didn’t know how hurt he was. He couldn’t hear the differences between the sprains, the hairline fractures, and the more dangerous breaks. He couldn’t hear anything. He didn’t know how loud he was being or if he was making any noise at all. He could feel his vocal cords straining, but to what end, he didn’t know. For all he knew his mouth was just opening and shutting without a single real sound other than his own shuddering breaths.  
  
He could smell gasoline leaking and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus. He had two senses down, but he still had the others. He froze, his breathing picking up a half step as he suddenly smelled a familiar combination of smells. Leather, whiskey, cotton, coconut shampoo and a touch of nervous energy that let him know that of all the people in the city, Jessica Jones had found him. Pressing his hand to the ground, Matt regretted it as glass dug into his gloves. He could feel the ground shake though and wasn’t surprised as hands gently cupped his face, tilting his head up. A breathy laugh escaped him as he realized she was wearing those damn fingerless gloves of hers. Her breath smelled like mint and whiskey.

“I can’t—I can’t hear. Jess, I can’t hear. _I can’t hear_. _I can’t see_. I’m blind. _Please_.”

Her hands tightened and then they went away and Matt reached for her, grasping at air. His arm fell uselessly at his side as he grasped at nothing, but then he tilted his head back as he felt the plaster and building materials get ripped off of him. The hands were back on him, tilting him forward and checking along his back. Head lolling on his shoulders, Matt felt heat rise in his cheeks as he was then lifted carefully.  
  
He felt light, dizzy, and almost weightless. He knew, just from memory of how tall Jess was, that he wasn’t that high off the ground, but that was all he could tell. Suddenly he felt himself being lowered and then it was almost like they were _flying_. He could feel the air rushing around them and the way they both jostled when they landed, but he couldn’t begin to know what was going on.  
  
Could Jessica fly? Was he losing his mind? He hadn’t thought the blood loss he was suffering had been too bad, but maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe he was still in that building, slowly bleeding out under the debris and Jessica had never found him. Maybe he’d just hallucinated what he’d wanted to happen. After everything that had happened with The Hand, it wasn’t surprising that he pictured her to be the one who found him.  
  
The wind on his face soothed him, jostling him out of his thoughts as they continued to move forward. It was still at a speed that he had thought impossible for most people though. Time slipped away from him and then the next thing he knew, he was in a bed. His bed. He could tell from the silk sheets. The windows were open. He knew from the breeze and the sounds of the city.  
  
Sitting up abruptly, Matt’s eyes opened and he found himself staring at a world on fire again. Grasping at the t-shirt he was in, Matt realized someone must have stripped him out of his suit. His hearing was back, although not perfect, so his world on fire was limited. Depth wasn’t as crisp. It was better than nothing though and he rubbed his hands across his face, wincing at the dried blood. He paused once he was out of his bedroom and leaned against the wall.  
  
“You know, you’re a lot heavier than you look.”  
  
Lip quirking up, Matt moved toward Jessica while replying carefully, “Thank you, Jess. I owe you—”  
  
“Nope. Not a chance. We’re not playing that game, Murdock. You don’t owe me one for this. You owe me a goddamn explanation. Do you know how I found you? Do you have any clue?”

Jessica’s heart rate was escalated and she was angry, but there was a slight edge of fear. Her body was tense and when he stepped forward, she held her ground, but her foot twitched back as if she wanted to step back. He knew she’d never let herself do that though and so he stopped.

“I didn’t mean for it to get that bad. I didn’t know the guy had explosives. It was supposed to be an easy in and out, a good way to get back on my feet. Instead I—”

“Ended up in a basement, half-buried alive, screaming. God, Matt, this is the second time you’ve almost died because a _building_ fell on top of you. And all because you didn’t do your goddamn homework about some asshole you wanted to go after. That shit is basic, Matt. _Basic_. You could have at least called me. I would have looked into the guy. I could have told you that some idiot fucked up his paperwork and allowed him to work demolition after he was paroled.”

“You offer that kind of help to Luke or Danny?”

“Fuck you. Luke’s literally bulletproof, and I don’t talk to Danny more than I have to. I literally can’t stand to hear about how he’s the Immortal Steely Fister or whatever.”

“The Immortal Iron Fist.”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

“Then why do you care about me?”

“Jesus, you really are some self-hating Catholic boy, aren’t you? I told you before that you took my case and I took yours. And you happen to be one of the few idiots in this city that I actually give a flying fuck about, okay?”

Matt grinned at that, chuckling as Jess pointed at him and snapped, “Get that shit eating grin off your face, Murdock. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of an asshole, so it’s not exactly something to be proud of that we’re…whatever we are.”

Moving forward again, Matt held out his hand slowly and then gently cupped Jessica’s cheek in his hand. She didn’t move or stop him so he gently ran his thumb over her cheek while whispering, “You’re right. Not about you, but you are right about me. I should have done my homework before going into that situation. Hell, probably should have rested more. I should have—I should have done a lot of things differently. I’ll do better.”

Jess sighed, “Matt. It can’t be an empty promise. You pull this shit again, I’ll walk away. I’m no hero. You know I’m not.”

“We’ve talked about this before. You didn’t walk away before. You needing a few minutes to think things through doesn’t mean you don’t care. It just means you’re smarter than me.”

“Having more common sense than you is a really low bar, Murdock.”

Matt chuckled. Jessica’s voice had softened up a bit, and he pressed his forehead to hers before moving his hands to her waist.

“You’re right. Don’t have an ounce of common sense on a good day. You’ve got enough for the both of us though.”

“You going to keep using bad lines on me or are you going to shut up and kiss me?”

Matt pressed his lips against Jess’, smiling against her lips as she pulled him hard against her and intensified the kiss. He could taste his beer on her tongue and he lifted her up, pressing her against the couch. Her hands ran up his shirt and he winced, ending the kiss as she brushed over his bruised rib.

“Shit. I think your stupid is contagious. I can’t believe I forgot that you broke your goddamn ribs. I _just_ yelled at you for being reckless and then I went and—”

Sitting next to Jessica, Matt ran his fingers through her hair before teasing, “I’m not exactly complaining. Didn’t complain any of the other times either.”  
  
“Because you’re a man and your dick was the one in charge.”

“It’s not just about that and you know it. If it was just about sex then we wouldn’t keep doing this.”

“Maybe I just really like your sheets.”

“You’ve made fun of my silk sheets every time we’ve hooked up.”

“It was not every time. There was that time right after dinner.”

“That doesn’t count. We never made it out of my living room. And you broke my coffee table.”

“ _We_ broke your coffee table. And you should be thanking me. The thing was hideous.”

“Not like I could tell.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. You can tell the size and shape of a table, what it’s made of, where it’s made, and what food was on it last week, but can’t tell the color or if it’s ugly.”

“Pretty much.”

“Explains most of your furniture.”

Sitting next to her, Matt’s lip quirked as Jess curled up next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Running his fingers through her hair, he paused as she whispered, “Do you miss her?”

“Sometimes. And then sometimes the whole thing feels like a dream or something that happened to someone else. She…she became the center of any room she walked into. Foggy hates her, because he hated the person I was when I was with her. I was…wilder, more reckless.”

“Matt, you literally dress in red leather and prowl the streets at night looking for criminals to beat up.”

Laughing, Matt gently squeezed Jess’ shoulder before admitting, “It was a different kind of wild. We’d break into places, drink all their booze. Reckless stuff for the sake of being reckless. No real direction or cause.”

“You? Never really pegged you for the type. That sounds more like my gig.”

Gently tilting her head up, Matt listened as her heart rate rose slightly. Her breathing sped up just a touch as he whispered, “I know you don’t believe me, and I know you think I’m just some sappy catholic with a death wish or something, but I don’t lie to you. I know what kind of person you are. I’m telling the truth.”

“That you’re reckless? No, I definitely believe that.”

Frowning at her deflection, Matt gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear and whispered, “I wasn’t talking about that. You like to pretend you’re not a good person, but you are. You’re good. You’re heroic, and I’m not running, Jess.”

“Gonna tell me how I’m the one who’s running? Because I already get that talk from Trish.”

Gently taking Jess’ hand in his, Matt let his thumb rub against the knuckles on her hand while whispering, “ _Are_ you running?”

He could hear sharp inhale of breath and could feel the way her hand tightened. Hell, he could even see the way her body tensed all over before she whispered, “Wouldn’t be the first time I did, but no. I’m not. Although at this rate I’ll go for my next best option and push you away. After all, that’s what I did with Luke.”

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Matt could hear the slight stammer in her heartbeat as he whispered, “How would you do that? Your drinking? Our many dates show that I’m fine with that as long as you don’t hurt yourself. Your sarcasm? Like I have any right to complain about that. C’mon, what about you is supposed to scare me away?”

“I’m dangerous. I’ve killed people.”

" _You_ killed _one_ person, and you did that as a last resort. You did it to save yourself and everyone else. You did it because you thought it was the right thing to do.”

“You would have found a way to do it without killing him.”

Smiling softly at her strained response, Matt pressed a kiss to her lips before murmuring, “You give me too much credit. I’m not as strong as you. You broke his control. I don’t think I could have done that.”

“Now you’re just buttering me up.”

Grinning, Matt pressed another kiss to her lips before gently teasing “Maybe. Is it working?”

Jessica’s laughter filled his senses, surrounding him and he shivered. Sometimes he thought he could survive on just the feeling that sound gave him. It warmed him and comforted him. She so rarely laughed though and so he cherished it every time. Brushing his lips along her throat, he then slid a hand under her shirt, rubbing a spot on her side before groaning as Jess pushed him back and then straddled his hips. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her passionately, sighing into the kiss only to groan when she ended it before they could really get into it.

“Nope. Nope. Not until your ribs heal.”

“I’ll be fine. We’ll be _very careful_.”

“A building fell on you and your dick is not going to fall off if we wait.”

Chuckling at that, Matt smiled as Jessica then stood up and sighed, “I’m shit at taking care of myself, much less other people, Matt, so you better heal up quick.”

“Will do, boss.”

Jess then kissed him hard on the lips before heading up toward the roof exit. Tilting his head back once the door shut, Matt chuckled before whispering to himself, “Maybe one day I can convince her to use the front door.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is mostly sex.

“You know, the lawyer thing is kind of hot, in a straight laced, boring kind of way.”  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Matt chuckled as Jessica strolled into his office while he teased, “Was that supposed to be you flirting with me, Jones?”  
  
“As if I have to flirt with you to get you going.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matt shook his head, but stopped looking over paperwork as he replied honestly, “No, you really don’t.”  
  
Jessica paused in her walking the office and he inhaled sharply as she moved toward him while speaking up, “You know, Murdock, I’m actually kind of proud of you.”  
  
“You’re proud of me? You sure you want to be throwing around compliments that freely? People might realize what kind of person you actually are.”  
  
“Don’t threaten me. Besides, no one would believe you anyway.”

“I’ve been told I have a very honest face.”

“I’d say you’re lucky you have a face at all with the way you keep getting knocked down, but you actually are doing better.”  
  
Grinning, Matt leaned close, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice as he teased, “Have I been?”  
  
Jessica scoffed and hopped up onto his desk, leaning close while replying, “Yes, you have. You let yourself heal completely before taking on big enemies, and you actually, stop the presses, have started actively trying to only go into fights you can handle. You also actually called me for backup last week.”  
  
“Maybe I just really wanted to see you put the fear of God into men.”  
  
“God, that would be what would do it for you, wouldn’t it? Got to be a catholic thing. I grew up protestant, so I can’t relate.”  
  
Matt burst into laughter and grinned, “Really? Jess. We both know protestants are just as bad, if not worse.”  
  
Jess shrugged and then slid across the desk before straddling his lap and musing, “True, but Catholics have the monopoly on guilt.”  
  
Humming, Matt nodded, sliding his hands along Jess’ thighs while she leaned close, nipping at his lips before teasing, “You think your catholic guilt could stand for us to have some fun in the middle of the day? In your office, no less?”  
  
Nodding, Matt smirked and paused before joking, “I just checked with my boss, and he said go right ahead.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
  
Grinning at the laughter in Jess’ voice, Matt chuckled as he was pulled into a hard kiss while Jess tugged at his clothing. Kissing back, he slid his hands up her shirt, rubbing his hands along her sides. He was surprised, but grateful, as Jess actually unbuttoned his shirt instead of tearing it open. Pausing for air, Matt helped her pull off her shirt before leaning in, pressing soft kisses on just the right places as he moved to unclasp her bra. He could hear her heartbeat rising, could feel the anticipation in her skin as her adrenaline rose.  
  
His own spiked as he realized just how risky this all was. It was the middle of the day. The door to his office was _not locked_. Sure, Jess had casually turned the sign to ‘closed’ as she’d come in, but people have ignored signs before. And people didn’t even know they were together. He wasn’t even sure if she _wanted_ people to know they were together.  
  
His wandering mind must have translated to lackluster performance, because nails gently pressing against the base of his scalp had Matt focusing, pressing soft kisses along Jess’ breast before flicking his tongue along her nipple. Her back arched and he slid a hand down, unbuttoning her jeans with one hand before he slid into her jeans only to find out she was going commando. Teasing her with a finger, Matt nipped at her nipple before teasing, “You have a plan today or was this just a happy coincidence?”  
  
“ _Wouldn’t you like to know_?”  
  
Shrugging at her strained reply, Matt kissed her again, letting her dominate the kiss as she rocked steadily against his hand. One finger slid into her as his thumb rubbed her clit and he could hear, taste, and smell everything. Her breathing was labored and he slipped another finger in while she groaned.  
  
“Matt, fuck, c’mon. I _need it_.”  
  
Matt listened carefully to her pulse, felt the different ways her body reacted and changed his speed ever so slightly. He never was able to keep the proud look off his face as she tilted her head back and _moaned_. Every time was a little different, but he knew what signs to look for. Reaching a hand into her back pocket, he pulled out a condom, deciding to not make a joke about it as Jess took the condom from him and unwrapped it after stripping completely.

Scrambling with his pants, Matt tilted his hips up to shove them down, the fabric getting caught on his knees. He fell back though and groaned as Jess stroked him. He didn’t have to be looking at her to know she was grinning when she _slowed down_. His breathing hitched and he gripped at the chair as the condom was rolled on. Matt forced himself to catch his breath and then glanced at her. His vision had gotten a little blurry as they both experienced the typical symptoms of arousal. Their skin was overheated, their breathing labored, and their pulses had skyrocketed.

His world on fire slid to black though as his eyes rolled back when Jess lowered herself onto him, hissing in a breath as he slid into her. Matt reached for her, but then chuckled when Jess pinned his hands to the chair and slowly rose herself up before sliding back down. Hissing in a breath, he knew he wouldn’t be able to move his hands, but he was fine with that.

Jess kissed him and he kissed back, thrusting up his hips up and groaning as Jess controlled the speed. She started out slow, deliberate, and almost excruciatingly. She liked to tease him. Groans and moans slipped from Matt’s lips and he hissed in a breath as she sped up, gasping into his mouth. Her hair kept brushing against his face and he nipped at her bottom lip, kissing her desperately. They never spoke during sex, just revelled the in the feeling of being together.

He loved the soft moans and groans from her. He loved the way she flexed her strength, but still never hurt him. He loved listening and finding that just right spot, making her moans hitch and her head tilt as her back arched. She leaned forward, and he buried his face into her neck, dragging his teeth along the soft skin. Her hands released his wrists and he surged forward, picking her up and pressing her against the desk. His pants fell the rest of the way down and he kicked them away as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Thrusting into her, he buried his face into her throat again as he struggled to not go louder than he was. Jess moaned and the desk jostled, sending paper onto the floor. A keening cry came from Jess and he focused his attention on those spots, shuddering as she pulled on his hair until finally she cried out. He didn’t last much longer after her and his thrusts became sloppy until they finally slowed down. Gasping for breath, he let their heartbeats calm down, snorting as Jess admitted, “You know, you’re a lot more fun than I first gave you credit for.”

“That was almost a compliment.”

Jess snorted and they separated. Matt carefully pulled off and tied off the condom before heading into the office bathroom, tossing it and then heading back. As he pulled his clothes on, he grinned as Jess did the same while pointing out, “You looked like a fucking square when I first met you.”

Matt grinned, “We met while you were in police custody.”

Jess sighed and he was certain she rolled her eyes while scoffing, “I’m aware, Murdock. Still, you showed up actually believing my story and looking like some Good Samaritan out of a Hallmark movie. How was I supposed to know you’re an idiot who’s also a great fuck? Or that you’d be willing to have sex in the middle of the day—in your office, no less?”

“You could have asked.”

Jess burst into laughter and Matt grinned, running his fingers through his hair after he finished putting his outfit back together as the woman retorted, “Right. That would have been the best conversation. ‘Hey, I’m innocent of these charges, but are you up for random middle of the day office sex? That sound like a plan to you?’ Like that would have gone well.”

Shrugging, Matt teased, “And now we’ll never know.”

He paused though, sighing as he could hear footsteps approaching the office. Nodding toward the door, Matt could smell familiar cologne and the remnants of a greasy lunch and admitted, “Foggy’s on his way up.”

Jess groaned and came over, straightening out his suit a bit before dismissing, “No offense, but your friend can be a bit much. I’ll go out the back. My advice is pretend you fell asleep at your desk to explain how rumpled you look, and to maybe spray some air freshener in here and lie. Say a customer came in with a weird smelling payment.”

“Why?”

“Because even someone without your ridiculous sense of smell can tell we fucked in here.”

Grinning, Matt kissed Jess on the lips before sighing as she left through the fire escape. Pulling out air freshener from his desk, Matt quickly sprayed it all over the room, sneezing a few times in the process, before sitting down and resting his head on the desk. He evened his breathing out and stayed that way, unsurprised when the door opened and Foggy came in mere minutes later while scoffing, “Jesus, Matt. You pass out from exhaustion or from how much air freshener you used?”

Stretching and yawning fairly convincingly since he actually was a little tired, Matt grinned before lying, “One of my payments from a customer. A weird smelly cheese. I tried throwing it out after she left, but the damage was already done. I figured this was at least a better smell, even if it’s overpowering.”

“I thought Danny Rand hired you as his personal lawyer or something?”

Shrugging, Matt admitted, “He did. I was retained by him and he seeks me out for legal advice. Pays me a stupid amount actually. Any law student could answer most of his questions, actually. He’s a quick study though. A pretty good CEO from what I can tell when he’s not busy trying to fulfill his ancient destiny. He pays mostly to have me drop everything and stop him from being put in prison when people don’t accept ‘I’m the Immortal Iron Fist’ as an explanation. It’s not a real schedule though, so I’m still able to open up the office at least a few days a week and do pro-bono work. A little less though since you convinced Hogarth to do more.”

Foggy shrugged, “She needed the reputation bump. I convinced her it’d help people forget about how she sold out her wife to Satan or how her lover killed her wife.”

Matt arched an eyebrow, “Sounds like it’d take a lot more than charity work to make up for those things.”

Foggy snorted and sat down, “You’d be surprised. Jeri’s a force of nature. Rumor around the office is that she can even get Jessica Jones to behave.”

Snorting at that, Matt shook his head, “Bullshit. If Jessica Jones helped out Jeri Hogarth it was because Jess made a choice to help her. Short of unnatural abilities, there’s nothing on this Earth that could _make_ Jess do something she doesn’t want to do, and that’s how it should be.”

“She killed a man.”

Matt frowned, leaning forward and admitting, “I’m a lawyer, Foggy. I know the law. I am passionate about ethics within the law, and I don’t believe the death penalty should be legal for a lot of reasons, but…I still think Jessica did the right thing. You heard the stories, Foggy. He controlled an entire police station to aim their weapons at each other. He was trying to kill an entire dock full of people. Her killing him was justifiable self-defense, and if it ever came down to it, I could and would prove it in court. She took out a terrorist in the middle of a terrorist attack, and that was after she tried every other option.”

“You sound like you think she’s a hero.”

Grinning, Matt laughed, “I would never call her that. She hates that word. Besides, I think at this point ‘legend’ is more fitting.”

Foggy shook his head and stood up again while scoffing, “It almost sounds like you’ve got a crush.”

Leaning back in his chair, Matt laughed, “What? I can’t admire my fellow vigilantes? Besides, she has a great scarf.”

Foggy laughed and then shook his head, “You know, Murdock, I don’t think I’ll ever really understand you.”

“There a reason you came by then, Foggy?”

Foggy paused, his shoulders slumping, and instantly Matt felt awful for asking when the man admitted quietly, “I just, I don’t know. I won a really big case for the firm. There’s talk of me one day making partner, and I looked at all the people in the office, all the people who weren’t there while I fumbled my way through law school, and I just wanted to tell you. We used to be friends. I kind of miss it.”

“We can still be friends, Foggy. I just can’t change who I am. I tried before, and I realized I can’t.”

“I know. And I’m working on it. I still need time. I still don’t understand why you need to be… _him_ to get things done. I just—” Foggy held up his hands and took a deep breath before continuing, “We’re not starting this argument again. I have a deposition in two hours and I can’t be distracted.”

“You’ll knock them out of the park, Foggy. You always do.”

“Yeah, yeah. Karen said to say hi, by the way.”

Matt’s lips twitched into an almost smile and he nodded, not sure if he believed that before he replied, “Tell her I said hi as well.”

Foggy nodded and cleared his throat before mumbling about needing to go. Once the door opened and closed again, Matt slumped back in his chair, sighing and letting his head thump back against the chair. He _wanted_ to just come clean about his relationship with Jess, but he didn’t even know what to tell Foggy. Were they dating? Were they not? Would Jess want anyone to know if they were?

He just wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't actually important to know, but I basically ignore Netflix's Iron Fist and the portrayal of Danny Rand for the most part. If anyone's curious, I do have a headcanon recast of Lewis Tan as [Danny Rand](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/olympus-has-fallen/images/3/37/OHF_stunt_actor_Lewis_Tan.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140811085236). I think he would have been a much better [Iron Fist](http://photos.laineygossip.com/articles/lewis-tan-open-22mar17.JPG).
> 
> However, since he's not actually in this fic and is just kind of mentioned, if you like the netflix version of Danny Rand/Iron Fist then it doesn't change the reading experience.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Matt had shown up to the building that held Alias Investigations, Malcolm had appeared out from his apartment, likely in an attempt to surprise him, and had promptly threatened him. It had been an _amusing_ experience, to say the least. Over time though, the man seemed to mellow out about Matt’s presence, at least somewhat. Matt wasn’t sure if that was because of prolonged exposure or because Jess said something, but it was something. Which was why Malcolm looking incredibly anxious and practically guarding Jess’ door was something that hadn’t happened in a while.

“Malcolm.”

“Hey, man, maybe you should come back some other time? This really isn’t good for—”

“Whatever it is, I can help her.”

Malcolm’s shoulders sagged and he sighed before admitting, “I’m not sure. A few days ago she came home with an armful of files. She closed her place up and hasn’t left since. Or at least I haven’t seen her leave. I’ve tried knocking on the door, but she doesn’t answer. That’s all I know, man.”

Nodding, Matt smiled softly, listening to the man’s heartbeat before admitting, “I believe you. I’ll try once, and if that doesn’t work, I’ll get out of her hair.”

Malcolm nodded and stepped aside, giving him room to go up and knock on the door. After a few moments, Matt spoke up, “Jess, it’s me. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

After a few minutes passed with no response, Matt shrugged and admitted, “Worth a shot. Thanks, Malcolm. If she changes her mind and texts me or something, I’ll let you know.”

The man nodded and Matt headed out of the place before ducking into the alley behind Jess’ building. Glancing around and making sure no one was looking, he then folded up his walking cane before heading up the fire escape and then maneuvering over to Jess’ window. Prying one open, he then started to enter only to hiss in a breath as he was yanked the rest of the way in and then pinned to the floor. Matt prepared himself for the punch only for Jess to pause, her fist in the air only to then slam him back onto the ground while griping.

“Jesus Christ, Murdock. Were you trying to get yourself killed? What the _fuck_ were you thinking?”

Staring up at Jess, Matt could practically _feel_ just how exhausted she was. Her heartbeat was erratic and he could smell the extra booze on her. Leaning up, he cupped her face in his hand while he admitted, “I was worried. Jess, it’s been days since I last from heard from you. You wouldn’t answer your phone. What was I supposed to do?”

Jess flinched back and then stood up, storming into her kitchen. Getting up, Matt followed her, his brow furrowing as she grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey and took a long drink from it before snapping, “I don’t know, how about mind your own business? I can handle this.”

Matt took a step forward, only to stop when Jess took a step back. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Matt shrugged and then pointed out, “I know you can handle it. I never said you couldn’t. I just want to help. Just because you can handle it doesn’t mean making it easier is a bad thing, Jess.”

“Why do you even care? None of this is any of your business, Murdock. Just because we fuck doesn’t mean you have to step in like some knight in shining armor. I don’t need one and I don’t want one. I’m no one’s damsel.”

“I never have and never will call you a damsel, because I know you’re not one. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. And I don’t mean just physically. You know that. And I’d be offering help to anyone in my life if they closed themselves off for days.”

Jess paced, and Matt stood still, staying a few feet away from her. He sighed though when she through the bottle into the sink, the bottle shattering. It was pretty much empty, and he waited as Jess gripped at the counter, leaning over it and heaving in deep breaths. She was shaking and her pulse kept climbing. She whispered street names to herself and Matt wanted to go over to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he knew that when she got like this, touching her or getting too close were bad ideas.

“Why do you care so damn much, huh? God, why do you keep letting me go to you? I show up in your life whenever I feel like it and just fucking demand sex from you and then I leave. Every single time, Matt, so why do you care so much? Am I that good of a fuck?”

Smiling softly, Matt took a step close and admitted, “You are a really good fuck, but no, that’s not the reason I want you in my life. I want you in my life because I care about you. Jess, I _really_ care about you.”

Jess swayed where she stood and then backed up against a different counter while choking out, “Oh god, you’re about to say the _l word_ aren’t you?”

Matt nodded and admitted, “Yeah, I am. And what’s wrong with that? What’s so wrong about someone loving you, Jess? Was I supposed to ignore how funny you are? Or how smart you are? Or how passionate you are when you do occasionally give a damn? You said you always fuck and then leave but that’s not true. We talked. We talked for hours. You always pretend like it was a joke, but I know it was more than that. We talked about Elektra. We talked about _him_. We’ve fought side by side. We tease each other, and sometimes we drive each other nuts, it’s true, but I can’t imagine doing any of this with anyone else. And I don’t want to. I’m not asking you to change who you are or for you to resign to some white picket fence lifestyle. I’m just asking you to let me be in your life and to let me help you sometimes.”

Jess squared her shoulders back and Matt chuckled when she retorted, “I’m an experiment.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’m an experiment, Matt. I have this strength for a reason. Someone, I don’t know who, fucking experimented on me to make me this _thing_ after that car accident. I’m a freak. I’m—”

“You’re Jessica Jones. You’re still the same person you always were. Someone purposely giving you powers isn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for that. I didn’t ask for chemicals to turn me into a freak either. Although I _did_ ask a crazy blind man who ended up being part of a secret murder cult trying to stop an ancient mysterious weapon from taking over the world to train me. I then got kicked out of training because I gave a damn about him only for that same man to try to recruit me back into the army by sending that ancient weapon to fuck me.”

They both stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Jess kept shifting, crossing and uncrossing her arms across her chest until finally Matt spoke again, this time gentler, “I am willing to help you figure out what all happened to you, and I promise you that there’s nothing we could discover that is going to scare me away. I don’t know any other way to say I’m not going anywhere.”

“What if I was supposed to be some insane weapon like your ex was? What if it turns out I’m just like her?”

Moving a step closer, Matt pointed out, “You already proved you’re not her. One of the first things you did with your powers was protect Trish. Later you tried being a hero again and _that man_ took advantage of it. He used you, but once you were able to make your own choices? You still stepped up. You still saved damn near this entire city by stopping that monster. And you only used lethal force after you exhausted all other avenues. I am willing to tell you that you’re a better woman than you think you are as many times as it takes, Jess. And even beyond that.”

Jess took a step forward, and Matt grinned when she sighed, “So you really are in love with me. God, I owe Trish twenty bucks.”

“Trish knows about us?”

Jess huffed but nodded, “Yeah. She figured it out after you left those insane hickeys on my neck. Guessed it actually. She knew Luke is still with Claire, probably going to be with her forever at this rate, and she sure as hell knew it wasn’t Danny. I told her a little bit about us, and she just flat out interrupted and said you’re in love with me. Plus, I think Karen talked to her.”

Matt chuckled and licked his bottom lip before admitting, “That would make sense. Pretty sure those two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Pretty sure they’re dating.”

Matt’s eyebrows raised, and he admitted, “They would be really good together.” Pausing, he then questioned, “So, where do we go from here, Jess? Do we go back and pretend you don’t know how I feel? Do you want me to leave?”

Jess stared at her feet, seeming lost in thought, and Matt braced himself, thinking he was for sure going to be told to leave. He was stunned though when Jess stormed forward and pulled him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed back, grinning as she ended it to gripe, “You are such a fucking martyr, Murdock. You’d just fucking stay with me and pretend you’re not in love with me?”

Nodding, Matt pressed a kiss to Jess’ lips before admitting, “Yeah. At least then I’d be with you.”

Chuckling as Jess punched his arm, Matt watched as she pulled away and paced, feeling like the wind had gotten knocked out of him as Jess paused long enough to question, “What if all I can say for a while is ‘me too’?”

Jess turned toward him, biting her bottom lip and Matt grinned widely, unable to stop himself. His grin must have gotten extremely obnoxious since Jess groaned, “If you keep grinning like an idiot, I will take it back, I swear to God. Jesus, you look so fucking pleased.”

Schooling his features, Matt couldn’t help the small smile that kept breaking through his serious expression while Jess grumbled, “You’re gonna want to tell people we’re dating or something, aren’t you?”

Gently cupping Jess’ face in his hands, Matt admitted, “Do _you_ want to tell people?”

An uncomfortable look passed over her face, and Matt burst into laughter when she admitted, “We don’t have to tell Danny, do we? He so excitable. He’s like a weird puppy. I can’t deal with that. Also, can we just not deal with that right now? I really can only focus on one crisis at a time, and you were the one who wanted to help me sort through this shit show.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing Darjones/Jessmatt/Mattjess/Mess and I hope it was okay. My only betas were people who literally have not seen any of the netflix shows (I'm trying to get them to watch them, but so far no luck) and so I know they work as stories. Not sure if they work as this pairing though. I had fun writing them though.


End file.
